Promise
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: "You don't have to be alone anymore. . ." The night the last pillar holding up Harry's tower crumbles, Draco's there to catch him. giftfic for the fabulous Sev's Little Girl


"Potter" Harry turned, emerald eyes widening as his gaze met with the last person he had expected to see on the Astronomy Tower: Draco Malfoy."What are you doing here?"

"Sitting, what does it look like" Harry murmured, turning back to face the grounds.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No, it looks like you're sulking." He replied, sitting beside the Gryffindor and looking out on the dark lawns of Hogwarts as well.

"Sulking" Harry hissed voice no louder than a disbelieving whisper. "_Sulking_. I'm not bloody sulking Malfoy, I'm thinking."

Draco frowned at the reply and the tenseness in the other's body.

"And even if I was _sulking_" Harry continued, "I'd have every fucking right to do so. I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived . . . Twice! The war's over, Voldemort's dead . . . I won, I did everything every damn person expected me to do, and I feel like utter shit. But, I'm the hero, the Golden Boy. The _prophet_ is actually saying good things about me for once. I won, and now more than ever, I feel like a failure." Harry smiled, something that looked very out of place on his face with his torture filled emerald eyes. "I won, and I'm a fucking failure." He begun laughing, a cold, fake laugh that echoed in the night air, sending shivers down Draco's back. The laughter ceased, a sob wrenching itself from the Gryffindor's throat before he turned away, wiping at his eyes hastily.

Draco stared at him, taking in the sight. His hair was messier than usual, his robes looked disheveled, and he could just make out the tearstains on flushed cheeks despite the teen's best efforts to hide them. He sighed, feeling a now familiar sense of self loathing as he recalled all the times he'd hurt the raven haired boy.

"It's over Harry" Draco said quietly, turning to fully face the younger teen. "You've gone through more than anyone should have to go through, put up with more shit than most people have to in their whole lives, and lived up to and gone beyond everyone's expectations that they had no right in the first place to put on you. It's time for you to step back, let the Wizarding World take care of itself for a change."

Harry chuckled, sniffling slightly, "Harry?"

Draco stared, wondering if the teen had lost it for a second, "No . . . I'm Draco."

Harry smiled, a tiny, genuine one this time, "No, I meant that . . . you called me Harry."

The blond only continued to look at him, puzzled, "Yes, that's your name."

Emerald eyes rolled at him as he wiped at more tears, "Not to you, it's always been Potter, but you called me Harry."

Draco couldn't help but smile, marveling at how the Gryffindor was fascinated by something so miniscule. "Well, a lot's changed, hasn't it?"

Harry nodded somberly in thought, "Yeah, it has."

The two sat quietly for a while, Draco remaining silent as the sobs took Harry again, the tears running freely down his cheeks. The Slytherin watched, the sight making him want to cry as well. Finally, coming to a decision he scooted closer to the teen, putting a tentative arm around shaking shoulders. When he wasn't immediately pushed away, he drew both arms around the boy, pulling him to his chest and enveloping him in a warm hug. Harry said nothing, clinging to him as he stained his black shirt with salt water.

After several minutes, Harry's sobs reduced to sniffles and he pulled away slightly, glancing up at Draco with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Why?" he demanded, voice coming out a hoarse whisper.

Draco shrugged, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "You don't have to be the hero anymore, Harry. You don't have to be . . . alone anymore."

Harry stared at him, emerald eyes widening at the implication of his words. "Draco" he breathed, liking the way the blonde's name sounded instead of the usual 'Malfoy'. "I . . ." he trailed off, not quite knowing what to say.

Draco met his eyes, staring into them as if searching for answers within their depths. Slowly, he leaned in, Harry's heart speeding up at the movement as the space between them vanished, and petal pink lips were pressing against his own, soft yet firm.

He gasped into the contact, eyes fluttering closed as he gave into the Slytherin's kiss and warm embrace. Harry sighed as it ended, Draco pulling away to rest their foreheads together, breath mingling as they struggled to get enough air into their lungs.

"Draco" he murmured lowly, their lips brushing together slightly as he spoke. He closed his eyes as he recalled the blonde's previous words, _'You don't have to be alone anymore.'_ "Stay with me?" he asked, so much more behind the simple question.

Draco met his gaze as emerald eyes blinked trustingly up at him, he nodded. He brought their lips together in a scorching kiss, running his hands through messy raven locks as he pushed the two down. Hands roamed everywhere, loosening ties and pulling at shirts.

Draco sat up for a moment, removing his robe under the watchful eyes of the Gryffindor before lifting him slightly, spreading the cloth beneath the teen. Smirking, he then removed his shirt, throwing it off to the side before leaning down, pressing their bodies together and pulling Harry into another dizzying kiss.

Clothes were quickly shed, thrown away carelessly as hands explored uncharted territory, roving over smooth and sometimes scarred skin as moans filled the air around the two soon to be lovers.

"Draco" Harry moaned as the blond worked his way down the Gryffindor's body, strategically placing kisses, licks, and nips as he went, pausing only to pull down Harry's boxers before shedding his own.

Draco lightly traced a hand buck up the trail his lips had followed, lightly placing his fingers against rosy lips. Taking the hint Harry took the slender digits into the warmth of his mouth, sucking eagerly as Draco shuddered in pleasure. Once Draco was sure they were wet enough, he brought his hand back down, spreading the Gryffindor's cheeks and smiling at the blush that graced his features. Slowly he circled the pink pucker before slipping in the first finger, working it in and out of the boy, making sure he was fully prepared before adding a second, and then finally a third.

Satisfied that he was thoroughly stretched, he removed his fingers, drawing a small groan from the teen beneath him. Spitting in his hand he quickly applied the makeshift lube to his member, before positioning himself at Harry's stretched entrance. Slowly, he pushed into the teen, and despite all of his prepping he was still surprised to discover just how _tight_ he was. Harry winced, the two groaning when Draco was finally fully sheathed.

"Move" the Gryffindor moaned quietly, emerald eyes pleading. Draco nodded, biting his lip as he began to slowly thrust in and out of the teen, building a steady rhythm. After a few moments Harry's back arched, mouth opening a he let out a low moan, eyes clamping shut at the blinding pleasure that coursed through his body. Draco increased his thrusts, Harry pushing his hips back to meet him.

Pants and moans filled the air along with the sound of skin against skin, murmured names falling from desperate lips before they were muffled by needy kisses.

"Draco" Harry moaned out, voice hitching at the end in a scream, his only warning before he coated both of their stomach with his come. Draco gave one more thrust before he too found his release, spilling his warm seed inside the Gryffindor with a cry of 'Harry!'

The two lay there, panting for breath before Draco finally pulled out, drawing one last grown from Harry. Rolling off of the emerald eyed boy he lay down, pulling the teen into his arms.

"Mmm" Harry moaned tiredly, snuggling into the warm chest. "Thank you."

Draco placed a soft kiss to raven locks, closing his eyes in contentment. "I meant it when I said that you didn't have to be alone anymore, Harry. We're in this together now."

Harry let out a small yawn, marveling at how drastically his night had changed. "Promise?"

Draco looked down, mercury meeting emerald as he smiled, leaning in to brush their lips together in a sweet kiss. "I promise."

_AN: Hey, I feel like it's been forever since I wrote a Drarry oneshot! This is dedicated to my fabulous friend Sev's Little Girl, I hope you liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
